Cheer up, Potter!
by penjamin24-7-365
Summary: Harry's friends get together and try to cheer him up.
1. Chapter 1

Harry was happily eating some sheprds pie when Hermione tapped him on his shoulder.  
"Harry, I think we should try this out for the next meeting. It could be really useful, what do you think?" She said pulling Harry closer so he could see the book better. She looked up at Ron who was watching and gave a thumbs up, then looked back down once more as Harry started to comment on the Alarte ascendare charm.

Flashback

"Okay I'm not sure if you guys noticed but Harry has been really stressed lately," Hermione paused as she looked between the Gryffindor twins, still unsure which was which. "Ron and I have been trying to think up ways to cheer him up and get him to have a little fun. At first we thought of little things like Quidditch, then there was the ban. We also thought exploring the castle, but being followed around by Flich ..."  
Hermione let her sentence drop knowing how they were his favorite to follow.  
"We wanted you to help us think of something." Ron said as he scribbled down a couple more notes from Hermione's potion homework. A few seconds passed before the twins exploded with ideas.  
"Well we did just finish-"  
"A new potion, although-"  
"It's not perfect yet-"  
"We still have a few-"  
"Bugs to work out."  
"We call it-"  
"LOVE THY ENEMY!" The twins said together after leapfrogging off of each others sentences.  
"Okay what does it do?" Hermione asked warily. The name didn't sound all that appealing to her, especially not when her friend had the biggest enemy on his heels. She still felt like asking the twins was a bad idea but, they were the best at pranks and cheering people up.  
The twins shook there heads and started talking amongst themselves, ignoring Hermione's question.  
"Do you think it's wise, brother of mine to give him that one?"  
"Well why ever not he has so many."  
"Let's see there's Snape,"  
"Umbridge and all of Slytherin."  
"A couple Ravenclaws too."  
"Let's not forget Tom."  
"Tom! The innkeeper! What did he do to get him as an enemy." Ron joined in abandoning his essay.  
"GUYS!" Hermione snapped.  
"GIRL!" they snapped back. Hermione just continued to stare at them until Ron reluctantly went back to his essay.  
"Fine" Fred sighed.  
"You know we could try heartswish."  
"Don't be silly brother we haven't finished testing it"  
"True, true but we did just gain two volunteers"

Flashback end

Ron looks around quickly to make sure no one was looking. When he thought no one was paying attention he took out a sparkling blue vile that seemed to turn gold as the light reflected off of it, and pour it into Harry's pumpkin juice. He didn't notice professor Snape watching.  
Snape wondered for a moment before brushing it off. He was a Weasely after all, the brat was probably taking after his brothers. They were just playing pranks on each other like Potter's father use to do with his friends. Professor Snape went back to his food and waited for the results. Maybe he can take some points off of the Potter brat for making a scene.  
Professor Umbridge was thinking along the same lines, but on a more grander scale.


	2. Chapter 2

Fred and George Weasely was squirming in their seats with anticipation, as they watched Ron pour the vile into Harry's drink. Ron smiled turning to the twins giving them a thumbs up. They couldn't help but snicker as they recalled what happened when they had Ron and Hermione test their potion.

Flashback

Fred and George led Ron and Hermione into an unused classroom, that they usually use for brewing, testing, and brainstorming. Sometimes the common room was just too much. The class room was mostly empty except for the stacks of old worn books, a couple of rusty cauldrons, and odd desk or two that sat in the corner of the room.  
After rummaging around for a bit the twins pulled out a small basket of blue viles that seemed to sparkle golden in the light, and a pile of potion stained parchment.  
"I'm not drinking that stuff unless I know what it's supposed to do." Hermione said looking at it unapprovingly.  
"Oh come on, Hermione! How is it you can convince us to create an illegal club but-."  
"Because Ron this is a potion, and we are the beta testers. Do you have any idea what could happen? No, you don't, because you don't know what the potion does either! It could have some unforseen effects down the line, that could very well give us extra limbs." Hermione said.  
"So? My brothers have been testing out their pranks on our family for years. They know what they're doing." Ron retorted.  
"Well-." Hermione started  
"No, it's okay, we get it-"  
"You don't trust us enough-"  
"To ask us for a potion that-"  
"Makes you grow an extra body part." the twins pouted.  
"Fine, Fine! but if something goes wrong we are stopping." Hermione huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. Fred and George shook their heads as Ron rolled his eyes. "I mean it, I'll tell Flich about this room. I'm still upset about you using first years to test your pranks on." Hermione harangued on. She was so caught up in the rant she didn't notice Fred giving a vile to Ron. "We're prefects now, we're not supposed to be-." Hermione stammered when she saw Ron start glowing blue, then the glow pulse a light pink before fading in a swirl of glittering gold.  
"Well, it sure does have a weird aftertaste." Ron said smacking his lips.  
"Ron! Oh my god, I wish you would have waited." Hermione gasped, before stomping infront of him with a frown.  
"You know what sometimes you can be a real buzzkill," Ron said taking Hermione into his arms in a lose embrace. "But it's okay, because I love you anyway." To say Hermione was shocked would be an understatement, as Ron leand down and kissed her.  
George's mouth drop open as Fred whooped. "Told you they liked each other."  
The kiss was filled with all the love Ron had for her. In the blaze of her first kiss Hermione fainted.

Flashback end

Professor Snape and Umbridge weren't the only ones who saw. Neville longbottom, who somehow got pulled into talking to Lavender Brown about improvements she could make on the Hogwarts uniforms also saw. Neville watched as Hermione tapped Harry, Ron give the twins a thumbs up and one of them shot a thurst hex at Harry.  
Of course he didn't say anything. He knew the twins were probably just having a little fun, although it was weird to see Hermione in on the prank.


	3. Chapter 3

Ron, Hermione, Fred, and George were holding their breath as Harry put his cup back down.  
After smacking his lips a bit at the odd aftertaste Harry chuckled to himself and started humming as he got up. Harry glowed a blue, pulsed bright white before fading. The twins and Ron looked at each other with a smug look of accomplishment.  
On the other hand, Hermione, was given a puzzle. Why did it fade from white when it should have turned to gold, before fading? It always gave 3 colors. Just like it did when Ron tried it, blue, pink, and gold. Blue being the potion activating, pink for the passion he felt, Gold was the finalization color. This train of thought brought a blush to her face as she thought back to her first kiss. With a quick look at Ron she sighed, then turned to watch what Harry was going to do.  
By now the Great hall was silent and everyone could hear him singing. A few of the muggle-borns smiled at the song, while a couple sang along.  
"I'm gonna be a mighty king"  
He hummed as he passed the Hufflepuff table.  
"So enemies beware"  
Harry sang as he passed Ravenclaw.  
"I'm gonna be the main event"  
He stop at the Slytherin table  
"Like no king was before"  
He look back to see Snape glaring at him. He shrugged and made his way down the table.  
"I'm brushing up on looking down"  
He stopped behind Malfoy who turned and sneered at him.  
"I'm working on my-"  
Harry cocked his hand back and slapped Malfoy.  
The echo of the smack stopped everyone's singing. Professor Snape and McGonagall stood up.  
"POTTER!" the Professors shouted in unison. Snape was enraged, yet another Potter to cause harm during a prank. McGonagall was in utter shock and angry that one of hers would do such a thing unprovoked.  
"50 points from Gryffindor, and Detention with me, for a month." Professor Snape snarled.  
"Hem, hem." Professor Umbridge batted her eyes and smiled as she stood. "I believe I, shall take those detentions. He already has one with me to night as well as all of next week." Umbridge said in a sickly sweet voice.  
Professor Snape look ready to explode. "I don't think so! Potter has assaulted one of my students! From my house, which I am the head of! " He growled.  
As everyone was watching Snape and Umbridge no one but Malfoy and Zabini saw Harry pick up a steak knife.  
"Free to run around all day" Harry continued. He then preceded in getting on top of the table, effectively grabbing everyone's attention once more.  
"Mr Potter, get off that table, this instant." Professor McGonagall said angrily.  
"Free to do it all my way" Harry continued to sing.  
"Mr Potter if you don't stop this right now you will be expelled." Professor Umbridge said calmly with a smile.  
"Kings don't need advice from little horn-bill for a start."  
Harry snorted.  
"Of course, how could we forget Prince Potter needs attention." Professor Snape sneered.  
Harry smiled lifting the knife up as if examining it.  
"Oh I just can't wait-."  
He said before dragging the knife across his throat deeply. Screams erupted all throughout the great hall as the knife dropped and his blood began to soak his front, no one heard Harry say "to be king." When his body crumpled down on to the table he was engulfed with a golden glow.  
Ron, Hermione, Fred, and George gasped. Hermione started shaking her head, silently screaming no. She could have tried harder to find something else to cheer him up. Ron, didn't know what to do or how to react, with his mouth gaping, he felt like it was all his fault. He's the one who poured it in his juice. The twins, sat frozen is fear and utter shame as their minds yelled at them that it was their potion that did this, their the one who suggested they give it to Harry. It was only suppose to be a prank. Neville wishing he had said something, fainted at the site of Harry's uniform becoming soaked in the bravest of reds.


End file.
